


海面之下

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 抹布龙男，药物，肉便器，口交，失禁，体内射尿
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 50





	海面之下

敖龙心想，或许那些神官前辈反对与外来人做生意是正确的。

作为年轻一代，他赞同红玉公主的理念，在心里也对那些老古董偷偷不满过。翠水乡太封闭落后了，难得有和外界联系起来的机会就该好好抓住才是。“外面的人都是肮脏危险的”，这种念头早就过时了。

这位年轻的神官显然低估了人们欲望的污秽程度。在几次交易之后，外界的商人们因为翠水乡的东西太古旧不愿再继续交易。这些唯利是图的家伙用贪婪的目光打量翠水乡的每一个角落，想要得到有价值的东西。最后，他们将目光放在了那些在封闭洁净的海域中生息的敖龙族。

不论是什么时代，人口贩卖的暴利永远是其他行当所望尘莫及的。

刚开始他们诱骗美丽的敖龙们提供性交易，让那些固执古板但责任感强大的高位神官用自己的肉体去保护其他人。那些敖龙的顺从使他们愈发猖狂起来，他们没日没夜的玩弄这些可怜的神官，还拉起了皮条，引荐更多的外来人染指这片宁静的海。敖龙们在神社里接客，神圣的地方变成了淫秽不堪的场所。把神社变成妓院仍然不够，于是翠水乡的敖龙们开始被输送到远东或是艾欧泽亚的风月场所。

最近他们又找到了新的财路，在牟取利润这方面人类的创造力总是很惊人。将人进行一番物化的改造，把他们打造成漂亮的肉便器能卖出比雏妓更高的价钱。

敖龙被看中成为了预备肉便器。他那身神官的衣服被扒下烧毁，因为他以后作为肉便器都不需要穿衣服了。他的身体被注射过量的春药，足以混淆他的感知系统。

敖龙发出混乱的喘息，那些人给他打了药以后就将他一个人丢在神社里的一间小屋子里。他试图挪动身体的时候发现汗水甚至浸湿了身下的榻榻米。敖龙浑身苍白的皮肤透着不正常的红色，他感觉屁股已经融化了，泡在里面不断流出来的淫水里发胀。到现在为止他已经射精了好几次，现在阴茎软软的垂着，性欲却没有半分被平息的感觉。

他顺从本能掐住自己发痒的乳头，把那里揉搓的红肿不堪，手指仍然在碾压捏弄着，像是要从里面榨出奶水一样。敖龙翻过身，一边扭动着屁股一边在榻榻米上磨蹭乳头，感觉肉穴不塞点什么东西进去就会崩溃。他控制着自己的尾巴，把它扭转过来戳进自己的后穴，湿软的肉穴不费什么功夫就容纳了敖龙的尾巴，湿的一塌糊涂的肉穴也感觉不到坚硬的鳞片和刺，只有被棒状物填充的快乐。敖龙居然因为被自己的尾巴侵犯后穴爽的翻起了白眼，他的阴茎一下子喷出一大股尿液。

潮吹让敖龙的肌肉暂时失去力量，尾巴从后穴里滑了出来。他神志不清的翻着白眼趴在地上，想要找点什么更粗的东西填满自己的后穴。他挣扎着抬起头环顾房间，发现角落的小桌上散落着一堆小木棒，如果全部塞进屁股将会是很可观的粗细。

敖龙爬了过去，与其说是爬更像是一点点磨蹭过去，他四肢几乎使不上力，只是用胸口一点点磨蹭过去，顺便蹭蹭他的阴茎。敖龙到达桌子边的时候留下一条黏液的爬行痕迹，就像蜗牛一样。敖龙这才看清那些小木棒是神社制作的木签，用来给供奉参拜的人祈运占卜的。

他已经彻底失去了判断力，完全没意识到自己做出的行为有多么堕落下贱——他身为一名神官，居然把神社用来占卜的签塞进自己的屁眼里，一边塞还一边撸管。

人们进屋的时候看到的就是敖龙高高撅起的屁股里塞满了木签，他本人则流着口水沉浸在高潮里，阴茎失去控制的漏尿，屋子里弥漫着一股骚味。

“我操，不愧是神官，真会玩。”人们笑嘻嘻的聚拢到敖龙身边，“喂，屁股摇起来，你们求签的时候不都要摇晃那个签筒吗？你这屁股签筒快自己摇一摇，给爷摇个大吉出来啊。”

敖龙听话的摇摆起自己的屁股，直到一支木签带着淫水从屁股洞里飞出来，黏液溅在榻榻米上。有个人上前捡起来看了看，“哈哈哈，真听话，真的给我们摇了个大吉出来！”他拍了拍敖龙的屁股，“这预示着你能卖个好价钱。给你订做的东西到了，现在我们就给你戴上。”

他们打开一个盒子，里面是一些精致的金饰。男人们随手找了一块肮脏的布塞进敖龙嘴里，把他的身体翻过来固定好。

“他自己把乳头都玩得这么肿了。”

“没事，乳头大点我们穿环反而容易。”一个男人手里拿着一对金环，上面雕刻着花纹还镶嵌了色泽美丽的珍珠，和姿容秀丽的敖龙很相称，只不过他的乳头已经被自己玩得淫荡又丑陋了。

被穿环的时候敖龙很配合，春药让疼痛变得微不可查，他只是哼哼了几声。男人们给他打了乳环和脐环，阴茎也没有被放过。他们又拿出漂亮的链条把这些环穿起来，又增加了一些可爱的小钉子打进去做装饰。最后他们拿出几个小巧可爱的铃铛在敖龙眼前晃了晃，“认识吗？”

敖龙认出来了，这小铃铛他们神社用来驱邪消灾、净化祈福的摇铃是同款。男人们把铃铛栓在环上，现在敖龙一动，屋子里就会响起那祝福的铃音。

“用乳头驱邪，用屁股占卜，即使变成肉便器了也好敬业啊，真是了不起的神官大人。”男人们哄笑着，装模作样的为敖龙鼓掌加油。而敖龙因为这嘲讽意味的夸奖产生了快感，屁股缝里又流出一些液体。

男人们开始脱裤子，他们要保证卖出去的肉便器可以让客户满意，因此敖龙必须掌握口交的技能。敖龙的顺从让教导变得容易，他很快学会了怎么吮吸阴茎和清理耻垢。在挨个服侍完男人们以后，大家判断他已经成为了达标的商品，就把他绑起来，放进一个大木箱里准备运到船上。

敖龙经过一番旅途颠簸，像商品一样被放置在一个笼子里，笼子上贴着他的价格。很快有客人看中了他，敖龙立刻被拖出笼子，纹身师在他的小腹上纹上买主的名字。从此他就是属于这个客人的肉便器了。

他的主人对他很满意，把他栓在一间装潢豪华的屋子里。不过这间屋子是一个厕所，而栓住敖龙的地方原本放着一只马桶。

主人每天会在让敖龙解决晨勃的同时求一支签。商人在卖他的时候保留了屁股里的一大捆木签，作为神官的特色服务。敖龙会一边卖力的吸着主人的鸡巴，一边扭动屁股，在一串祝福的铃铛声里用穴肉挤出一根裹着淫汁的木签。而他的主人会把当天得到的签插进他的尿道里。

除了服侍主人，敖龙还要让主人的朋友们满意。由于他总是能津津有味的品尝男人们的耻垢，并且用一张娼妓都自愧不如的荡妇脸吸出他们的尿，敖龙已经成为主人的朋友圈里有名的神官马桶。

敖龙也因为犯错受过惩罚，主人的一位朋友一次带着自己的肉便来，他要求敖龙四肢着地做他的椅子，他坐在敖龙身上玩弄自己的奴隶。发情的敖龙因为把淫汁溅到了对方的衣摆上被狠狠抽打了一顿。

当他表现好的时候，主人会拿出他屁股里的木签，用肉棒性交作为奖赏。舒服的敖龙会用尽浑身解数想要榨出主人的精液，但主人从来只会尿在他身体里。

“你只是老子的马桶而已，谁会对马桶射精啊，真的是脑子有毛病。”

负责清洁敖龙的仆人是个坏脾气的人，不过也可以理解，毕竟没人喜欢刷马桶的工作。他每次都是把刷子敷衍的捅进敖龙的屁股里，也不管他疼不疼，粗暴的旋转翻搅着洗刷。有的时候敖龙会因此产生快感而漏尿，那个仆人就会气急败坏的用脚尖踢他的屁股。

敖龙现在已经闻到主人鸡巴的臭味就会发情。主人看着他胸前的铃铛不禁露出嘲讽的神色，“听说这个铃铛是你那边驱邪用的，我看倒是没有比你这个前神官更淫邪的东西了。”

敖龙没有回答，他正忙着为主人清理阴茎。

“你们那神社出来的肉便器都卖得很不错啊，明明是神社，怎么培育出来的神官巫女一个个比妓女还贱？”敖龙的主人扯着他的头发，“听说那群商人还在卖那些肉便器的‘圣水’，反正我是不理解怎么会有人愿意买马桶水就是了。”

敖龙自始至终都只是在执行清洁的工作。作为肉便器，没有主人的允许他就不应该讲话。翠水乡以后会变成什么样也与他没有关系了，或许他的故乡会因为盛产肉便器繁荣一时吧，不过想必很快那个人丁稀少的的海底族群就会在贪婪的掠夺中消失无踪，成为一片废墟了。

end


End file.
